


Life of the Party

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Life of the Party

**Life of the Party**  
 **Characters:** Gwaine  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 138  
 **4\. Prompt from tari_sue:** (Gwaine) We all know you're soft 'cause we've all seen you dancing, we all know you're hard 'cause we've all seen you drinking from noon until noon again — you're the boy with the filthy laugh, the boy from the Arab Strap

 **Life of the Party**  
Gwaine always seemed to be the life of the party. The nights at the Rising Sun were never boring with Sir Gwaine in attendance. He was the one at the center of it all. Drinking, dancing, flirting and even fighting on occasion.

He was the one always dancing with every pretty girl in the room. He always seemed to be flirting his way through the kingdom.

The ladies loved him their husbands didn’t.

That was where the fighting came in. He was never afraid to defend himself but he would never start the brawl. It was always a brawl by the end of it all.

Gwaine would laugh it off and return the next day to do it all again. That was the way he lived, enjoying every moment until there would be no moments left to enjoy.


End file.
